Rainbow Broken: Addicted
by BM32
Summary: Dorothy strays from her beloved husband, the Scarecrow and becomes tempted to join his mortal foe's harem. (Based off barbieintampa's Rainbow Broken: Emerald Dust. Not a sequel to Dorothy's Seduction.)


_(Hey all, well, I haven't updated Dorothy's Seduction in a while, I've been busy, but I decided to instead do a whole new story. I will continue Dorothy's Seduction, but I wanted to do this first. This is an AU with Ordaran, from barbieintampa's Oz stories, which you should check out if you haven't. This starts out similar to Dorothy's Seduction, with the whole concept of Dorothy being relucant and then seduced, but it'll get much different later on, and I think this AU is just more interesting, and, well, hotter, really. Drigka is more of a heavy hitter and Ordaran is more of a.. well, seducer. He fits the theme better, I think, and even though this first chapter is so similar, I think that makes it a new dynamic, I guess you could say.)_

Dorothy never thought she would think like this.. but she was honestly considering being unfaithful to her husband, the Scarecrow.

She just couldn't help it. Ordaran was just so damned perfect. He was by far the most beautiful man she had ever seen, and with his advances, she deep down, was considering joining his little harem. She was almost being convinced at times, that maybe Scarecrow really was the "bad" one in their little fight. Or maybe it was just her mind trying to convince herself that it wasn't wrong, swooning over a man that was not her husband.

It happened so fast. She was sitting with him at his dinner table, in a low cut dress that he put her in, when suddenly, he ordered everyone but the two out of the room, and the tension between the two grew, as did her libido. He ordered her to join him in his bedroom, causing her heart to pound. Was this it? Was this where she would actually go back on her marriage vows and be unfaithful to Scarecrow? And to out of all people, one his closest eneimies? She felt guilty, yes. But the idea was arousing her. He certainly had a great body and could do wonders to her with it. There was something about the idea of going back on her husband and risking it all just for pleasure. But great, great pleasure. Deep down, she wanted to be a part of his harem. And serve him whenever he pleased. She was practically trembling as they made their way into his room. They finally made it and Dorothy loved how it looked. It was big and beautiful. Ordaran looked back at her and smiled.

He gestured to his bed. "Have a seat, dear Dorothy."

Dorothy trembled harder. This was all so.. hot.

She nodded and slowly sat on the edge of the bed. He smirked and sat next to her.

"Why don't you just join me, Dorothy? I could give you a life of nothing but pleasure.." He assured, running his hand along her leg. She shuddered. Her core ached. She had never wanted a man more, not even Scarecrow. She needed his touch. He looked at her. He gave her a smile. A smile that sent shivers down her spine. He leaned in and slightly kissed her, to Dorothy's shock. And as soon as his lips were on hers, she knew she was at the point of no return.

He was also, Dorothy realized, an incredibly good kisser. It was all very tender, methodical. He didn't try to rush in all tongue and teeth and greed, he let things escalate. A ginger peck to start, then one that lasted a touch longer, then open mouthed, putting his hand on Dorothy's cheek for better effect, lingering at the lips, then a little deeper. He was a suave seducer.

Ordaran pulled back and smiled. He reached to the jeweled hair net on her head removed it, letting the strands of hair flow. Ordaran chuckled and kissed her cheek, then whispered in her ear. "If only Scarecrow could see you now..." Dorothy felt twinges of guilt at the mention of her dear husband's name. But when Ordaran lifted up and removed his robe, revealing his extremely toned and tan body, the guilt was replaced with lust. She was hypnotized by the man in front of her. Ordaran took off her shoes and then slowly undid her dress. She had no bra on, letting Ordaran see her bare breasts.

He smiled and slipped of the rest of her dress, until she was in nothing but her underwear, before Ordaran slipped them off. This was the first time a man touched her like this that was not Scarecrow. It made Dorothy hot and bothered, being touched by someone else, awakening all new feelings in her.

Ordaran then stepped away a bit, getting a full view of her. Dorothy wasn't certain if she should run away. It screamed danger, being on display like this. Then Ordaran licked his lips.

He stepped back to her. He lifted a thumb to her lips, stroking the bottom half with deliberate sluggishness before entering wholly. Dorothy enveloped it, her lips around the base and her tongue swirling over the knuckle. "Mmph."

He reached around and squeezed her ass, a mischievous glint in his eye. "You should touch yourself for me. I'd really like that."

Her mind was going haywire. She felt guilty betraying her husband like this, yes. About to succumb to a man that was torturting for the past few months. But that just made her all the more hot and bothered. So she touched himself, rubbing her cunt slowly, biting her lip. Ordaran's hands wandered. He stroked Dorothy's auburn hair. He drew his hands down her chest and rubbed his thumbs across her nipples, which made her squirm and pause for a second because while they weren't particularly sensitive, the idea was perverse. The attention made her want to die and orgasm at the same time, equal combinations of mortified and incredibly turned on.

Ordaran, of course, took this as a hint to give her nipples extra attention. He did lean forward then, giving one a lick as he tweaked the other. Writhing under the ministrations, Dorothy was forced to re-examine his assessment. They were much more sensitive than she had thought. Maybe she hadn't noticed much before because no one had ever gone and worshipped them like this, not even Scarecrow. And that was what it was, because by now Ordarn was suckling on them as if determined to change the colour from pink to bruise purple. She rubbed herself harder. She couldn't help wriggling, nearly falling off Ordaran if it hadn't been for a sudden reach around and squeeze to his butt. Dorothy steadied herelf on the king's shoulder, gripping there for a moment digging her nails in his back instead.

She was shuddering. Panting like an animal. Ordaran scooted her closer. But suddenly, Dorothy began to think straight. "No! No, stop, I've gotta stop. This is.. no. You're... you're a monster!" She cried, desperately trying to reverse her mindset and not be seduced by him. She always stood her ground well, and she was NOT going to be stopped by him.

"I don't care," Ordaran remarked huskily, almost gritting his teeth.

Something about those words and his husky nature brought Dorothy back to her lustful thoughts. Quite suddenly she was on his back. Ordaran had pushed her over onto his bed got on top of her, pinning her down. Dorothy groped the king with undeniable heavy greed, sticking her eager hands up to stroke his abs and the smooth but muscled curve of his back. Ordaran's hands were set loose too and they covered their ground, tracing Dorothy's ribs and the ridge of her hip and the delicate underside of her knees with equal curiousity for each and every part. Dorothy nearly cursed silently, why was he so damn perfect? He was slowly bringing out the animal in her.

He then started on his pants, causing Dorothy to gulp a bit. He pulled them below his hips and let his thick, long cock spring free. As Ordaran removed his shoes, Dorothy couldn't believe that she actually was letting this happen. She thought she would be the one to deny Ordaran's advances, but it seemed he was this good. He even got Dorothy, the savior of Oz.

With a filthy smirk, Ordaran leaned over Dorothy and held one leg wide by the ankle. Ordaran grinned and slowly slipped a finger inside of Dorothy. Dorothy's eyes widened in shock, and she wriggled and made small sounds of protest that were trapped by Ordaran's mouth, turning them even smaller and weaker still, as he slipped in a second finger into her shamelessly wet vagina.

Ordaran was licking the softness of her neck when he thrust the third finger in. And now it was less stretching, less plying and gentility and more like the fingers were acting as a surrogate for what was about to happen. He was thrusting them in with force, plundering, making Dorothy squeak in shock to start before it started to feel nice. Really nice, smooth in and out and short pushes to focus on power. She had to admit, this was better handwork than Scarecrow had ever done. She coiled his free leg around his shoulder and squeezed his Ordaran grinned and laughed. "Naughty... I can't believe the savior of Oz herself is all over me. I believe you're going to fit in very well with this harem.."

Then, the fingers were simply gone one moment. "I'm a bit tired of doing all the work.. let's see how much you really want this.." He egged on, lying back on the bed. Dorothy looked at him, licking her lips, then crawled over top of him. Ordaran was underneath him now and she laid down kisses on the man just like the ones she had received. She also got a bit daring. Her rear was lined up near perfectly, the tip of Ordaran'ss stiff cock poking the base of one cheek, so it was purely intuitive to rub it down a few times. Then, he let his hand come down on Dorothy's rear with a resounding smack, causing her to yelp.

Ordaran squeezed her butt with both hands then, one on each cheek, and gave one last light whack for good measure. Dorothy's pussy was swollen and wetter than ever. He held her by the hips, pushing her back on the bed and getting on top of her again. Dorothy decided to continue getting frisky, wrapping her legs around him and straddling him, causing him to grin as Ordaran began kissing her madly. And then, suddenly, Dorothy felt the swollen base of a cock enter her. She yelped. That was it. No going back. She had given herself to another man. But she was too horny to care.

Soon, she was positively bouncing in the king's lap. Up and down, up and down, moaning as she fucked herself on this beautiful man's hard dick. Ordaran groaned and reached around, assualting her little ass more by slapping it and squeezing it like life depended on it.

Ordaran pulled away from the kiss laughed. "Look at you go!""

She threw him a smile right back and threw her head back in ecstacy, and bounced higher with a quicker return, revelling in that succulent swell of cock inside of her.

Then, suddenly, Ordaran began to help out, as he began to thrust into her while she rode him. The first slam had Dorothy yelping in shock. Se couldn't shut up. Wordless moans, gasps and yelps were drilled out of her as Ordaran took no mercy on her cunt. Ordaran's tight grip on her hips did nothing to stop her body from jerking upward with every thrust. Dorothy just closed her eyes shut and let herself ride like the wind. Her entire body was pulsating, her toes wriggled. Dorothy opened her eyes and saw a smirking Ordaran she grinned and chuckled a bit, leaning in and kissing him passioantely.

Suddenly, Ordaran pushed her once again on the bed and laid neatly over top of her. They reattached, his cock buried deep into Dorothy. All he had to do was roll his hips a little, rock them back and forth. Dorothy groaned deeply and reached around to squeeze at his ass.

"Why are you so stupidly – nngh – stupidly perfect?" Dorothy gasped as he kept rolling in, drowning him with his weight and the thickness of his cock.

Ordaran grinned. "Tell me how you feel about me."

Dorothy squirmed, her head dropping to the side as her body throbbed in pleasure. "You feel so good…"

"Really?" She got kissed on her neck then and Dorothy squeezed him harder at the rear.

"You're so good, you're the best, just keep going –"

"The best?"

"Yesssss!" She hissed.

"So you like this?"

"YES!" She wailed.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes!" Dorothy let her hands scrape at Ordaran's shoulder's now, desperate as the pace switched back into marathon speeds. "Oh my god! Oh my god, Ordaran, Ordaran, please!"

"How do you want it?"

Dorothy groaned in response.

"Say it!"

"Harder, harder, more! Don't stop! Don't stop! You're the best! You're the best! Oh my God!" Dorothy was writhing underneath him, her back arching and her hands scrambling for purchase on the bed, gripping the sheets."Oh my fucking god…" And then, she came harder then ever. "OHHHH FUCCCCCKKK! YESSSSS, FUCK ME! HHMMM FUCKKKK!"

That seemed to do it. Ordarn slammed into her a few more times, ruthless, then suddenly pushed himself down and pulled at Dorothy's hair. He attacked her lips insatiably as he spilled out deep inside her. Ordaran thrusted lightly as he continued to come. His breath was hot and desperate between kisses, a long moan finishing off the affair. He let himself pump in and out for a short while more before withdrawing. They kept kissing one another with a terrible longing.

Then, like clockwork, Dorothy's sanity trickled back in. The sense of something horribly wrong came long before cohesive thought. All Dorothy knew was that he had to get out from under him, it was suddenly much too hot, much too heavy, much too real and uncomfortable and she did not want the man to keep touching him so lasciviously. She managed to scoot out, half hanging out off the bed.

Ordarn kept kissing her neck, her jaw. Dorothy whimpered.

What had she done?


End file.
